Sentimientos mezclados con esencia de sentidos
by Paulita Granger
Summary: Porque los sentidos son esenciales en las relaciones.Serie de 10 viñetas Reto LJ a la carta.Los sentidos Completo Gracias!
1. Huele a tí

Recomendación Musical: "Cultura push up" de Florencia Villagra.

Pueden encontrarlo en LJ (al video) junto con la letra:

http/ kai- 05. livejournal. com / 1487. h tml (sin espacios)

**Aviso: cada capítulo tendrá anexada una canción en la que está basada la historia.**

05.**Olfato**.

**Advertencias**: ninguna

**APT** (hasta ahora muajaja XD)

* * *

Huele a ti:

Hermione avanzó tranquila por el amplio comedor del Gran Salón.

Sabía que él la estaría mirando, podía sentir sus ojos grises en su cuello.

Se sentó, conversó y comió como si nada más allá de lo normal estuviera pasando, como si nadie se estuviera preguntando prácticamente a los gritos el por qué de la mirada de Malfoy sobre su persona, como si él no hubiera hecho temblar la mesa con el puñetazo que le dio de pura rabia, como si en ese justo instante no estuviera levantándose.

Abrió el Profeta matutino con la pasividad de quien sabe que nunca le haría daño a nadie… con el defecto que Draco pensaba que le estaba haciendo mella en su orgullo.

Siguió leyendo pese a que una fragancia muy particular y exclusiva se colaba por sus fosas nasales.

-Granger- espetó lacónicamente en su oído haciendo caso omiso a todos los comentarios hilarantes que se hacían oír en el comedor.

-Malfoy- repitió ella en el mismo tono. Esta vez los papeles se habían cambiado. Ella sería la que controlaría la situación y lo haría ponerse verde de puro enojo.

-No te hagas la viva.

-No me hago, Malfoy, estoy viva… me parece que eso no te gusta demasiado ¿no?- por fin levantó su mirada castaña del periódico. Lo dejó suavemente en la mesa y le observó con una naturalidad propia de un demente.

-Te hubiera matado hace rato si hubiese podido, Granger- todo el mundo pareció volver a vivir luego de entender que esos dos seguían peleando como siempre, no importaba el por qué de la discusión, sólo era importante que discutieran.

-No creo que te den las agallas… es más ni siquiera creo que las tengas- su mirada brilló al decir lo último y Draco adquirió una tonalidad sepia que alertó a más de uno.

-No hables de mi, sangre sucia- con mucho desdén, escupió las palabras que de seguro a ella le lastimarían, le harían sentir aunque sea una milésima de ira de lo que el sentía en su orgullo, si le quedaba algo.

-Si crees que ese epíteto a mi me mueve un pelo estás equivocado Malfoy- se aseguró de pararse para que lo próximo que dijera reverberara en todo el Comedor- creo más bien que a quién se le moverá todo el piso será a ti cuando la gente sepa que eres impotente.

Draco abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como pez fuera del agua.

Era imposible que ella se hubiera animado a decirlo… eso era una cosa de la intimidad¿acaso no tenía límites?

Sonrió muy a su pesar, él le había enseñado con el paso de los años a no tenerlo.

-Creo que tus acusaciones son falsas y si tan fuerte te crees, ven y compruébalo- cuando al fin pudo hablar lo único que se le ocurrió fue eso y se felicitó en grande al ver que ella era la que ahora adquiría un tono rojizo, pero no de ira, o tal vez si, mezclada con mucha vergüenza.

-Gracias pero paso, no quiero ser como esa pobre niña a la que dejaste a medias- sonrió con malicia al escuchar nuevamente como una bandada de platos y cubiertos caían de sus dueños ante el audaz comentario.

-Típico de ti, de los tuyos- se alejó un poco de ella y la miró desde la cabeza a los pies- espantas de olor a sangre mestiza y a miedo, resumiendo Granger, este lugar, esta mesa, huele como tu, huele a ti- caminó rápido sabiendo que la había dejado con la palabra en la boca y al llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor, dio media vuelta y dijo- si realmente eres una Gryffindor, acepta el reto.

Hermione tragó saliva en seco y lo miró ceñuda. Levantó la voz y casi gritando expresó- si no me dejarás a medias claro que sí.

Todos los presentes rieron estridentes antes la mordaz respuesta.

Ella se sentó sopesando si en realidad no había firmado su propia sentencia y él, giró sobre sus talones y salio de allí echando insultos a quien quisiera oírle.

* * *

Hola, bueno este es el primero de 10 viñetas o drabbles para la comunidad de LJ de Retos a la Carta. Mi tabla es la de los sentidos.

Aviso que no están en orden y este que escogí es el nº 5, el Olfato, naturalmente.

Si les gustó o disgustó háganmelo saber.

Cariños y saludos, Pau


	2. Mirándote

**_Recomendación musical: "A Narnia Lullaby" (BSO) _**

**_-si encuenctro la forma la pongo en mi perfil : http:// kai05. live journal. com - sin espacios ;)_**

Sentido nº 2: Vista

Advertencias: ninguna

* * *

Mirándote:

Él la miraba.

Observaba cada mínimo movimiento.

Estar en clases de alguien como Slughorn hacía que Draco pudiera verla sin necesitar explicar el por qué.

No había otro Slytherin más que él y otro más que estaban demasiado lejos y él otro sin duda, demasiado ocupado.

Volvió su vista a su caldero, con solo agregar el último pedacito de rama de Abeto, su poción estaría lista y él más tranquilo.

Lo agregó. Su poción cobró el color que debía y la miró de nuevo.

Necesitaba encontrar algo en su cuerpo, en su mente que le dijera que hacer, cómo responderle a esa acusación tan fuerte, tan humillante, tan devastadora para el dios del sexo como era él, algo que lo sacara de esa posición de débil en la que lo había puesto.

Y ese fue el momento. Sonrió sin pensar.

Granger justo había corrido su cabello castaño hacia un costado de su cuello, dejando ver una piel tersa y brillante, con un lunar a medio esconder, que rozó a penas pasando sus frágiles dedos.

Asintió como hablando consigo mismo.

La haría sentir que él no era impotente.

Sufriría en sus brazos el placer al que le haría rendirse.

Lo haría de a poco, porque no iba a meterse él en ese juego, sólo ella, y luego una vez que cayera, la humillaría y seguiría con su vida.

Si, eso haría. Era una decisión. Sonrió satisfecho y salió del aula al tocar el timbre.

Hermione tragó en seco al verle así, al no saber cómo contestar el por qué de su intensa mirada y por una vez, dijo "no sé", lo sintió, lo analizó y siguió a sus amigos por los pasillos de Hogwarts con el mismo semblante de quien va camino al patíbulo.

* * *

Bueno, primero de todo perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero es que no sabía cómo seguir y sobre todo no defraudar a las que leyeron lo primero. 

No sé, díganme qué tal, quiero saber, espero, les haya gustado.

Agradecimientos especiales a **karyta34**(gracias por tu apoyo "mi lectora hasta el final", ya veras por qué la pelea)**desirable hate**(gracias por leer y dejar tu rr) **Silver- plated**(gracias por leer, y si lo capis tendrán continuacion, o sea la histoira ira creciendo, no van por separado ;)**xik1**(gracias por leerme :)

Cariños, Paulita


	3. Menta

Recomendación musical: "Behind these hazel eyes" Kelly Clarkson.

pueden ver la letra traducida en mi LJ: http/ kai 05.livejournal. com / 1963. html

(sin espacios)

* * *

Título: Menta

Sentido nº 4: Gusto

Advertencias: ninguna…por ahora

Lloraba tanto o más que la lluvia que caía fuera del castillo.

No controlaba sus sollozos, no podía, salían solos, su cuerpo parecía no pertenecerle, se henchía con cada respiración entrecortada y temblaba con los espasmos producto del llanto.

Hipaba tan fuerte que temía que alguien que pasase por el pasillo la descubriera tras la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta.

Pero no podía evitarlo, quería desahogarse, no podía huir del castillo y sus probleas y la única manera que ahora se le venía a la mente era ese: llorar. Para poder sacar ese recuerdo, esa discusión.

Ron siempre le había tratado mal, siempre discutían pero seguía sin entender el por qué de tanto sufrir, le dolía, le dolía algo que no sabía qué era, pero latía despacio como si agonizara cada vez que el recuerdo retornaba a su mente.

_**Flash back**_

_Hermione no sé en qué rayos estabas pensando cuando le dijiste eso…_

_En tratar de no dejarme pasar por arriba, Ron, algo a lo que tu estás habituado- contestó con ferocidad, con un brillo de desafío en sus marrones ojos._

_No sé que estas diciendo, y no me pongas a mi de chivo expiatorio para canalizar tu amargura por haber aceptado ese trato, si ahora te arrepientes no es mi problema- dijo Ron exacerbado poniéndose a la altura de Hermione y enfrentándola._

_Nada nunca es tu problema, Ronald, eres de los típicos fugitivos que nunca enfrentan nada…pues yo no…¿qué crees que me iba a quedar callada?_

_No simplemente no deberías haber contestado…_

_Eso es de cobardes…pero claro me olvidaba que tu eres el más fiel de la causa- su rostro estaba parcialmente sonrosado por la ira y su cuerpo estaba en total tensión. Su larga cabellera estaba algo espumada y sus ojos lo retaban con determinación._

_No es de cobardes, Hermione, es darse cuenta que no podrás con Malfoy, no eres de su tipo….- era la primera vez que Harry intervenía en la conversación y para amargura de la castaña, en su contra._

_¿perdón?¿que calificarías como "su tipo"?- Hermione empezaba a desesperarse._

_Chicas bonitas, altas, flacas, elegantes, sangre pura…ya sabes…un ranking en donde tu no entras- expresó Ron con una seguridad y tranquilidad de quien está diciendo una verdad universal._

_Son unos idiotas- susurró ella, con lo ojos anegados en lágrimas, caminando hacia el retrato de la sala común._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Y ese era el lugar al que había llegado, el más desolado.

De pronto, advirtió unos pasos, se puso de pie y mantuvo la varita atenta a cualquier aviso. ¡Alerta permanente! Se dijo mentalmente, recordando al viejo Moody.

Draco Malfoy pasó por su lado y siguió su camino.

Hermione respiró tranquila, lo último que quería en el mundo era cruzarse con ese tipo¡otro idiota! Pensó con frustración.

Pero el rubio, si la había visto y tildó de oportuno el momento y lugar para comenzar su plan.

-¿llorando, Granger?- susurró cerca de su oído dándole un susto mortal a la chica que se puso una mano en el pecho de la impresión.

- no es algo que a ti te incumba-respondió tajantemente, secándose las lágrimas para que él no viera su debilidad, mientras se alejaba del rubio, hacia la pared, quedando más cubierta por la oscuridad.

- qué irrespetuosa que te estás poniendo últimamente, va a ver que implementar algo para que se te bajen esos humos, sabelotodo- dio un paso hacia ella, mirándola fijamente.

-y tu idiota como de costumbre- contestó sin analizar su situación. Estaba sola, en un pasillo desierto, con alguien a quien había humillado públicamente, que seguramente estaría por explotar de ira, encerrada entre una estatua y la pared. Su suerte no podía ser peor.

-puede ser, pero no lloro por nada…ni por nadie- expresó con un tono serio, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-lamento no ser un bloque de hielo, como tu, lo siento profundamente-dijo sarcástica, sintiendo como sus nervios se desgastaban con rapidez. Dos discusiones en un día, son mucho para una persona tan sensible como Hermione.

-las chicas que han estado conmigo no piensan que soy hielo…más bien, sería pertinente decir…puro fuego- dio un paso hacia ella, y ella retrocedió otro, quedando completamente entre las sombras.

Hermione rió despectivamente- 0 modestia Malfoy, otra cualidad que tampoco tienes- finalizó con gravedad.

-nunca la tuve, no sé de qué te sorprendes, pero por lo menos tengo algo que tu no- dijo con frialdad, adelantándose otro paso.

-¿y que sería?¿cobardía tal vez?

-orgullo…yo no lloro por nadie, no dejo que nadie me afecte…solo relaciones superficiales, deberías aprenderlo- expresó con sequedad.

-no creo que tengas y conozcas esa palabra, Malfoy, mas bien, di niño de mamá, consentido y egocéntrico y te defines en el momento-espetó Hermione con tono burlón.

-lo tengo y bien aferrada a mi cuello, lo que pasa que no es natural en los Slytherins, son orgullosos, pero no tienen el orgullo necesario para dejar resbalar los comentarios, algo que los Gryffindor nunca aprendieron- avanzó hasta que quedó bien cerca, sabiendo que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de ella.

-los Gryffindor tenemos orgullo, nada más que no dejamos que nos usurpe las demás cualidades Malfoy, eso se llama empatía, ponerte en el lugar del otro…algo que creo jamás hiciste.

-lo tendrán, pero tu eres una Gryffindor y estás aquí llorando por algo que seguramente te debe haber dicho el pobretón y San Potter y como eres buena amiga, nunca le dirás lo que piensas de ellos, porque de algún modo te sientes superior…

-no me siento superior, ese es tu complejo no el mío- contestó suavemente, preguntándose como diablos, Malfoy sabía que estaba mal por ellos. Orgullo..se repitió varias veces esa palabra…eso era lo que le dolía…el orgullo de mujer…por una vez, tan sólo una lo miró con otros ojos y no impidió que él se acercara.

-voy a tener que enseñarte que a mi no se me trata de ese modo… - terminó la oración, prácticamente a un centímetro de su boca, el aire se coló por entre sus labios y fue a dar justo a los de ella, que los cerró en seguida.

Acto seguido, colocó cada brazo a los costados de la cabeza de Hermione, taponándole el paso.

Acercó lentamente su boca a su oído y después de morder sensualmente su lóbulo, musitó- aprenderás por las buenas o por las malas-

Usando su cuerpo de contrapeso, lo apoyó en todo el frágil cuerpo de Hermione, que suspiró nerviosa, sin saber que pensar, que decir, que opinar, con esa nada sutil advertencia.

Corrió la cara incómoda por el peso que la estaba aplastando y sin querer sus labios tocaron el cuello de él, que se removió molesto.

La miró fijamente hasta hacerla enrojecer, volvió su rostro dejándole ver el perfil y suavemente le dijo: -cuentas con un servidor si lo que quieres es vengarte-luego se fue, emanando una fragancia que la terminó de confundir.

La dejó quieta, sorprendida y extraña, apoyada contra la pared para no caerse, tratando de no analizarlo lo suficiente, de no mirar hasta la parte más mínima de esa loca y inaudita circunstancia..

Se llevó la mano a la oreja y tocó justo donde él había posado sus labios, sus dientes, su lengua y suspiró, acto que acalló en el momento mordiéndose los labios… y ahí fue cuando comprobó el gusto de Draco Malfoy, algo por las que muchas habían caído en sus redes y por las que otras tantas querían caer… menta..., eso era a lo que sabía su blanca piel.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí la tercer viñeta de este fic.

Gracias especiales a:

**karyta34**perdón por haber tardado, es que tenía la imaginación de viaje :P…en fin, mi lectora, gracias por dejar ese review largo que me encantó! (me gustan los comments largos) gracias por seguir esta historia, personas como vos son las que me ayudan a seguir con este trabajo, a forzarme a mejorar…espero que te haya gustado esta viñeta! Besitos, linda y cuidate!

**Silver-plated**gracias por leer esta historia! Ya sabrás que le hará…creo que con este pedacito de historia te diste cuenta que armas utilizará…gracias por dejar tu review!

**Luisiiiiiii: **Gracias por leerla amiga!, Hermione es de armas tomar, así que dará pelea hasta las últimas consecuencias :P…besitos vida!

**chibi nina**vane!!! Gracias por pasarte, mi fabulosa poeta! Gracias por leerlo!...creo que con lo le hizo Draco a Hermione, imaginarás lo que le hará más adelante…besitos y cuidate!

**Jakis: **gracias por leerlo amiga! Te súper quiero kaki, no me faltes! Amarte!

**Priscila**: mi core! Gracias por pasarte querida! Te súper quiero, nos vemos el lunes!!!!

**En fin gracias a todas, tanto las que firmaron, como las que se mantuvieron en las sombras.**

**Cariños y buena suerte a todas/os!**

**Pau**

**p/d: dale al "Go" si queres que Draco (o X) te acorrale contra la pared.**


	4. Vestida para matar

Recomendación Musical: "Gimme more" Britney Spears

la letra traducida la podrán ver en mi LJ : http:// kai – 05. live journal. Com (sin mayúsculas, ni espacios y el guió es bajo)

Sentido Nº9: Sentido de la moda

Advertencias: ninguna

* * *

Vestida para matar:

Varias carretillas se abrieron al verla pasar vestida así.

No se podía decir que hacía frío pero tampoco calor…o no demasiado.

Traía una remera blanca con un escote bastante dadivoso que dejaba ver el lunar sobre su pecho izquierdo.

La prenda llegaba justo, casi con dificultad, a su falda de jean gastada, con hilachas de la misma textura cayendo por el muslo tostado y brilloso.

Sus pies estaban calzados en unas hojotas blancas, que hacían volver la vista hacia su pantorrilla derecha que llevaba una tobillera blanca y naranja.

Al cabello lo llevaba suelto, apenas tomado con una bincha doble que permitía a sus rulos muy bien formados moverse con libertad.

La estela de perfume que dejó a su paso hizo que varios estiraran sus cuellos para seguir oliendo.

Se sentó y le guiñó un ojo, coqueta, a Malfoy que no le había perdido pisada.

Ese día aprenderían lo que una mujer puede hacer cuando se hiere su orgullo…todos y cada uno de los presentes se darían cuenta que dentro de ella había muchas cosas que nadie conocían, les mostraría que se puede ser tan inocente y dulce hasta el punto de hacer excitar a alguien y perder la cabeza.

-¿se puede saber que haces vestida así?- Ron estaba rojo como su cabello, la miraba directo a los ojos y por lo visto, furioso.

-tenía calor hoy en la mañana-contestó inocente.

-me parece que no hace tanto calor-opinó Harry-míranos a nosotros, estamos frescos y no andamos medio desnudos- sentenció tomándola por un codo. Cosa que Draco no pasó por alto y sintió dentro de su pecho algo que se retorció, desesperado por asesinarlo.

-Gracias a Merlín que no están desnudos, si no tendría que empezar terapia ya y no tengo ni dinero ni tiempo a esta altura del mes- respondió sarcástica.

-Bien dicho, Hermione-saltó Ginny, para sorpresa de la castaña- ya te he visto desnudo la mitad de mi vida en casa, hermanito, no me hagas padecer eso en el colegio- se largó a reír y con ella, los que estaban cerca en la mesa.

-lo único que me faltaba, es que se unan ustedes-dijo Ron molesto y avergonzado-¿estás vestida así para ver si llamas la atención de alguien ya que vestida decentemente no atraes a nadie?- arremetió cruelmente.

-¡qué gran chiste, Ron!, pero aún así no creo que le des al clavo… yo no conquisto vistiéndome como una cualquiera, eso se lo dejo a tu novia, ni tengo complejo de héroe ni me ufano cuando gano un partido de Quidditch cada 6 meses… me vestí así porque… porque…mmm, para verle la cara a más de uno… yo conquisto diferente…y si no me crees, pregúntale a Krum- sonrió cínica ante las perplejas miradas de sus amigos y saludando a Ginny, salió del Comedor.

Contó los segundos inconscientemente, como esperando a alguien… y al llegar al 10 unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los hombros.

-No creí que hicieras algo al respecto- comentó tranquilo mientras la observaba de arriba abajo con mirada crítica.

-no me conoces, Malfoy…

-a eso podemos cambiarlo- se acercó a ella y le susurró- excelente sentido de la moda…-y le pasó una mano por la espalda, haciéndola estremecer visiblemente, entrecerró los ojos y se mordió los labios- no vuelvas a hacer eso si no quieres que lo haga yo la próxima vez- Draco, volvió a la carga contento de saber que Granger, parecía ir cayendo de a poco con sus caricias.

-Paso, Malfoy, ya me ayudaste lo suficiente- sacó las manos de él, que todavía permanecían en su espalda y regalándole una sonrisa propia de una serpiente, se alejó, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas.

Draco la observó desaparecer, se peinó el cabello hacia atrás… a pesar de no saber cual sería su paso a seguir, disfrutaría mucho el ver como les demostraba a todos que podía ser más que una puritana sabelotodo… mostraría su gata interior…la que todas llevan dentro.

* * *

¡Hola! Este capítulo salió escuchándola a Britney… no sé si les gustó…a mi me quedan dudas todavía.

Bueno en fin, si les agradó o no, denle al "Go".

Agradecimientos a las que dejaron un review en el anterior:

**Karyta34:** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡gracias por tu review largo!!!!!!!! Amo ese tipo de reviews!...¿vos sola te hubieras derretido? yo ya sería agua entre sus brazos :P…la pelea de Ron, Harry y Hermione fue porque ellos estuvieron ahí cuando ella y Draco pelearon…gracias por el consejo…yo vi, Peter Pan muchas veces (amo Disney) y si, como mínimo tengo que coserla…estoy pensando en abrocharla también…a lo mejor así no se me escapa tanto…¡Gracias de nuevo!

**Chibi:** ¿puedo llamarte así:P Gracias por dejarme tu review! Me encantó!!!!! ) lo amé…Gracias! Espero que andes muy bien, nos vemos, cuidate!

**Darkred-Sun**: Gracias por leerlo esta historia.

**Mery**: no te hagas problema por el comment, estuvo muy bien así, no importa el largo(aunque me gusten los largos) sino que hayas dejado tu opinión. Gracias por leerlo!

**Silver-Plated**: jajaja, yo te lo mando, espero que te llegue:p. Gracias por leer esta historia!

**desirable-hate**: no pienso nada de eso…a mi me gustó escribir esa parte también (muajaja…yo también lo soy) Gracias miles por dejar tu review! Cuidate y besos.

Cariños, Pau

**P/D: dale al "Go" para que Draco te quiera conocer ;)**


	5. Declaraciones

Recomendación musical: "What goes around, comes around" Justin Timberlake.

Sexto Sentido. 

Advertencias: Ninguna

* * *

Declaraciones:

Draco esperó sentado cómodamente que ella apareciera en el Gran Comedor.

Si algo conocía de Granger era que siempre estaba a hora en el lugar, puntual hasta decir basta… pero también predecible.

Siempre las mismas reacciones…bueno hasta hace dos días siempre tuvo las mismas reacciones, porque desde que le había sonreído como él hacía, comprendió que la había retado a cambiar…volvió sus pensamientos a lo anterior, sus reacciones, si, en eso estaba pensando…bien, cerrar los ojos y tranquilizarse mentalmente cuando él dejaba escapar uno que otro "sangre sucia" sutilmente, tener los ojos brillosos el día después de una pelea con San Potter y el pobretón, temblar al saber una respuesta aún cuando el profesor no terminó de formularla, endurecer las facciones cuando alguien le hacía la contra.

¿Cómo diablos sabía tanto de ella? No lo sabía.

Tal vez ese sexto sentido que desde pequeño poseía, que lo hacía más intuitivo en algunas cosas, dejándolo sabedor de todo sin siquiera haber preguntado.

Movió la cabeza como espantando una mosca, no sabía por qué la conocía tanto y tampoco quería empezar a preguntárselo, con las cursilerías muggles estaba hasta las pelotas, tener que aguantar a esos mestizos en el castillo comenzaba a intoxicarlo.

Y entró.

Se detuvo a mirarle.

No podía pasar desapercibida de ningún modo… o a lo mejor a él ya no le pasaba por alto su imagen.

Traía unos jeans bastante ajustados con una remera que de nuevo dejaba todo a la imaginación con el escote dejando a medias cualquier intento de fantasía, llegaba al comienzo de sus senos y de ahí en más era tu problema si querías hacerte un cuento de ello.

Inconscientemente cerró la mano en un puño. Los que se atrevieran a imaginársela, irían a hacerle compañía al Calamar del Lago Negro.

Se levantó minutos después que ella, cuando atravesó las grandes puertas de roble y la siguió a unos prudentes metros mientras Hermione se encaminaba al borde del lago… completamente sola.

Dejó que el viento que sopló cuando caminaba tranquilo por la orilla le llegara a ella y así fue, porque Hermione levantó la cabeza justo cuando él le miró intensamente a los ojos.

Las miradas podían decirlo todo, y esa fue una por más de sugerente.

Tenía el poder de incomodarla y como si ella supiera que él quería hacerlo, se removió inquieta sobre el césped, reacomodando su libro en su regazo.

Comenzó a silbar una melodía lenta, a sabiendas de que ella se impacientaría.

-¿no crees que el castillo y sus alrededores son lo suficientemente grandes para que tu estés aquí, invadiendo mi espacio?

¡Bingo!-pensó Draco.

-Que yo sepa el lugar es público, tanto puedo estar yo aquí parado como un colacuerno húngaro…pero claro, yo soy el que invado tu espacio,¿no?

-un colacuerno por lo menos no silba, haciéndome perder los estribos, Malfoy… y si estás invadiendo mi espacio- sentenció tomando su libro con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se blanquearon.

-Creí que el invadir el espacio personal de una persona, era cuando se acercaba a menos de unos 50 a 60 cm. de distancia y yo no estoy a esa distancia-sugirió con un tono sutil, acercándose a ella.

-Da lo mismo, estás molestando… no puedes ir molestando por la vida, Malfoy,¿por qué siempre yo?- finalizó preguntando en un susurro irritado.

-Porque será que no encuentro la suficiente gracia en otros… tus comentarios no los tiene cualquiera de tu casa ni de la mía- opinó sonriendo de lado, rozó una mano blanca con la morena de ella, que al instante dejó de apretar el libro y se retiró nerviosa hacia el césped.

Le sonrió cínico por unos instantes y suspiró mirándola directamente en los ojos, tanto que Hermione pudo perderse en ellos y descubrir que podían cambiar de color si los mirabas demasiado tiempo.

-¿interesante lo que ves?-la distancia era tan chica que la castaña se incorporó, rozando sin querer sus labios, lo que la dejó atontada por las sensaciones que le produjo la sensual fricción. Se pegó contra el árbol y frunció el ceño al verle sonreír indulgentemente.

-Vete ya hiciste demasiado…- por más que lo quiso decir con todo el desdén, su voz salió suave y susurrante. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos desprendían un brillo enternecedor.

-No creo que tengas idea de lo que puedo hacer contigo…yo te di la idea de vengarte…

-tu no me diste nada, Malfoy, no me hagas reír, tu sólo me empujaste hacerlo- él la miró como diciendo "es lo mismo" y ella bufó entre irritada y nerviosa- no eres mi creador, por Dios, madura de una vez- terminó sulfurada prácticamente.

-yo soy tu dueño- decretó a media voz. Cortó los pocos centímetros que los separaban y mordió el labio inferior de Hermione con desfachatez, sin cerrar los ojos, manteniendo el contacto que producían sensaciones en la castaña que la abrumaban, porque "quemaban" e "incendiaban" se quedaban cortos.

-eres muy posesivo y das por sentado muchas cosas-dijo al fin la Gryffindor con un deje de orgullo en su voz, cuando pudo volver en sí.

Él sólo sonrió vanidoso y girando sobre sus talones se alejó con paso elegante hacia el castillo.

La batalla para demostrar quién era más fuerte había comenzado.

Draco Malfoy había desatado la tormenta en Hermione Granger.

* * *

¡Hola! Disculpen por haber tardado tanto en contestar es que no se me ocurría cómo seguir con esta historia, en fin, espero que les haya gustado.

**Karyta34: **¿amor apache? Me haces reír mucho con tus ocurrencias… gracias por tus coments tan largos, me ponen feliz ) (ojitos vidriosos) mi imaginación está en perra, y creo que la perdí como Peter Pan, va y viene, no se deja agarrar la mala persona…en fin, a ese conflicto entre Hermione y Draco tal vez lo resuelva en el capítulo que viene…aunque tengo un bollo con respecto a eso… gracias por mil por tu review largo…besitos y cuidate.

**Andreaeb182: **Gracias por tu review… a mi tambiñen me dejan con ganas de matar a alguien los capítulos cortos, pero bueno, esto es una serie de viñetas nada más que se me va la mano un chiquitín en algunas oportunidades… espero te gusten estas tres páginas de word en donde me deje el cerebro… besito!

**Lado.Oscuro:** Gracias por tu review y mil disculpas por haberte hecho esperar!

**Silver-Plated: **Gracias por tu tal lindo comentario (ojos al estilo del gato con botas de Shrek) gracias por apoyar este fic. Beso para ti y te mando un Draco via mail como este XD

**Desirable-hate: **gracias por leer este historia, a mi también me gustan los relatos con contenido parecidos a este. Gracias por dejar tu opinión. Beso y cuídate.

**Mery:** ¿estás bien? Espero que no te haya dado el soponcio por tanto esperarme, aquí te traigo un nuevo capítulo esperando que te guste. Gracias por leerlo.

**Chibi:** Gracias por leer este fic, por tus opiniones por todo. Espero que te haya gustado. Cuidate mucho!

**Jules Richard:** Gracias por leer esto que estoy escribiendo. Disculpa las tardanzas.

Bueno en fin, gracias y gracias por tantos reviews, me da alegría que les guste, por favor si este capítulo fue de su agrado denle al go, no saben cuanto me motiva a seguir, su opinión.

Cariños, Pau

P/D: Denle al "Go" si quieren que Draco (o X) les muerda así el labio. (Paulita va corriendo a apretar el go)


	6. De rumores y distanciamientos

Recomendación musical: "Ya no quiero" Jesse y Joy.

Sentido nº 8: Sentido de la orientación.

Advertencia: Ninguna

**Dedicatoria: A vos Sombra Gris, que me aconsejaste y ayudaste y creo que en este fic se refleja mucho el "no va más" al personaje del que estuvimos hablando. Te súper quiero y cuidate, te deseo lo mejor porque te lo mereces. ¡Besitos, linda!**

* * *

De rumores y distanciamientos:

Encantamientos comenzó como siempre, con un curso bullicioso que cuando entra la profesora se calla inmediatamente.

Minerva comenzó a explicar y todo se desarrolló normalmente, excepto para dos en la clase.

Draco Malfoy no dejaba de mirarla, buscar su punto débil, intimidarla y sacarla de quicio.

Había hecho pagar a quien había difamado su reputación de dios del sexo en la noche, remunerando cada parte de humillación y dolor, con gemidos de placer y nervios a punto de colapsar de desespero.

El "leve" comentario que se le había escapado a esa Ravenclaw, que Granger escuchó y de cotilla mal parida comentó, se había subsanado en la noche, dejándolo fatigado y con ganas de probarle a esa santurrona que él no era débil más de una vez.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza como espantando una mosca por quinta vez en lo que iba de la clase de McGonagall.

No podía prestar atención, simplemente sus neuronas no hacían sinapsis más que para cuestionarse por millonésima vez por qué él había dejado de perseguirla.

Sabía bien que él la estaba mirando, podía sentir sus ojos grises en su nuca, perforándola.

Estaba nerviosa, había escuchado en un pasillo, que la muchacha de Ravenclaw que él dejó a medias, había terminado su experiencia sexual interrumpida ayer por la noche, pero se negaba a creerlo… él no volvería a tocarla luego de haberle difamado.

Sin embargo, tenía claro que él era una casanova, ególatra y elitista, pero pese a todo no había podido evitar el ilusionarse, el pensar e imaginar que ese histeriqueo se pudiera transformar en otra cosa, que él por ese tiempo era de ella y de nadie más

No obstante, de una cosa estaba segura, Draco Malfoy había planeado eso y seguramente estaría satisfecho de tenerla así, distraída, pensando en él, sonriendo tontamente como quinceañera enamorada, derritiéndose ante caricias nunca conocidas, midiendo con un cuenta gotas hasta donde llegaba su tranquilidad y pasividad, hasta donde sus nervios soportarían antes de estallar.

Bufó una vez más y dando un puñetazo a la mesa, dijo entre dietes "esto se terminó".

Cuando la campana tocó, tomó sus cosas y caminó con paso decidido al jardín junto a Harry y Ron.

Iba detrás de ellos, totalmente abstraída en sus pensamientos. Habían sucedido tantas cosas, peleas, más peleas, y luego, disculpas, porque siempre era así.

Se gritaban de todo y después Ron cedía y pedía perdón a su manera, y Harry, dulce como siempre para implorar su redención buscaba caminos para llegar a ella como por ejemplo el de esa mañana donde le había regalado una rosa y prometido un día sin discusiones, que hasta ese momento se había logrado.

Por eso no vio cuando Malfoy apareció tras una columna y la arrastró consigo, solamente dándose cuenta de ello cuando sintió el peso de cuerpo al arrinconarla contra la pared fría de piedra.

-Granger…¿Haciendo amigos?- susurró con un brillo cruel y despiadado en sus ojos. No era tonto, porque si lo fuera no estaría en Slytherin, era astuto y no le había gustado para nada el abracito que San Potter le había dado en el pasillo, porque consideraba que tendría que mostrarle por medios gráficos a ese ridículo de cicatriz que Granger era de su uso personal y que nadie en el mundo podía tocarla, nadie más que él.

-No creo que te importe, si me permites tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí contigo- espetó enojada zafándose de sus manos.

-¿El pasar tiempo con esos dos, es importante para ti?

-Son mis amigos…

-No lo parecían hace días atrás, cuando te atacaban y lastimaban- dijo con furia contenida que podía verse en sus ojos grises que ahora, parecían negros.

-Los amigos discuten, piden disculpas y siguen adelante, no te pido que lo comprendas porque nunca has tenido un amigo, así que déjame en paz.

-No lo he tenido ni los tendré, hay cosas más importantes que esas pavadas muggles del amor y la amistad, Granger- musitó con una suavidad peligrosa.

-Eso mismo dijeron tu padre y Tom Riddle y mira como terminaron- se calló al instante de decirlo pero ya era tarde, la había cagado. Su padre estaba en Azkaban y Tom se había vuelto el terrorífico Voldemort. Una vocecita dentro de ella le dijo que se lo merecía por molesto, pero a la pena y remordimiento no se la sacaba nadie.

-No te atrevas a mencionar a mi padre, él es un sangre limpia que no merece ser puesto en boca de nadie, menos la de una mestiza. Los Malfoy no permitimos ese contacto con gente de baja categoría- comentó con voz acerada y con sus facciones perfectas, totalmente endurecidas.

-Pues eso no lo demostraste cuando me lamiste la oreja, acariciaste la espalda y mordiste el labio, Malfoy- expresó dolida.

-Lo tienes bien contado… pues verás te demostré que nadie se niega a mis encantos…

-Pues yo tarada no estoy y aún no he caído en ellos y pienso seguir con esta línea de conducta- alzó su mentón a la defensiva y sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña, una mezcla de orgullo herido y determinación.

-Ya lo veremos a eso… te haré pagar la humillación del Comedor- dijo con voz queda. La tomó por las caderas y la acercó a él, pese a que Hermione renuente lo empujaba constantemente.

-Lo tienes en tu memoria¿eh?- sonrió triunfante al ver el poder que tenía sobre su orgullo de macho- no eres tan bueno como dices, es más lo comprobaron.

-La que te lo dijo ya recibió su merecido Granger, verás, la hice gritar y llorar de placer ayer en la noche, así que la verás con ojeras hoy día.

Hermione abrió la boca dolida y avergonzada. Se había pasado noche y día pensando que él realmente podía llegar a tener un interés en ella mientras él se revolcaba con una zorra.

-Pues entonces, ya que salvaste el poco orgullo que te quedó, déjame en paz y sigue adelante, publica panfletos certificando que no eres impotente y pon un cartel que diga "pruébenlo" para tirarte a la mitad del colegio que te falta y todos felices, porque yo no quiero seguir con este jueguito enfermante, de verdad que no…-tomó aire y antes de irse dijo- orienta tu brújula para un lado que no sea el mío, porque no te quiero cerca- sus pupilas estaban contraídas y sus labios fruncidos, su pelo castaño, eternamente enmarañado estaba esponjado y su cuerpo totalmente tenso.

Draco sonrió pese a que tragó una fuerte cachetada por parte de la leona. Si ella no le había hechizado con sus respuestas, su cuerpo frágil y expectante, que Merlín bajara ya y le diga que no era así.

La vio irse con la cabeza en alto y con los hombros firmes, espalda recta y gesto de que nada paso.

-Caerás en mis redes, Granger, lo harás- giró sobre sus talones y emprendió la marcha hacia las Mazmorras.

La haría caer en sus brazos, le enseñaría lo que una mujer y un hombre pueden hacer, la demostraría lo que no se puede por palabras, sufriría y se desesperaría por una caricia, lo vería, lo conocería de su mano.

Susurró la contraseña y se abrió paso hasta su habitación. Dejaría de ser sútil para empezar a ser practico con ella. -más práctico, hasta el límite-pensó con una mirada sensual y ardiente.

* * *

Bueno, cómo les va? Perdonen que les haya hecho esperar tanto pero es que no se me ocurría nada, y esto ha sido lo mejorcito que me salió…

**Chibi:** Gracias por comprender que por ahí mi imaginación se va de viaje. Te deseo lo mejor en estas navidades y también que este capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y dejar tu opinión. ¡Besos y felices fiestas!

**Darkred-sun**: Gracias por lees esta historia. Que tengas muy linda navidad. Espero que te haya gustado.

**Karyta 34:** Gracias por dejar comentarios tan lindos, que me ponen contenta de saber que lo que escribo te agrada. Publiqué para Navidad (de pedo y porque mi conciencia no me dejaba en paz) así que feliz navidad a vos también. Besitos y cuidate.

**Katty:** si las caras de esos dos deben ser alucinantes, pero ya sabes se pelean y vuelven como siempre…típico de cuando tienes un amigo que es un paso una cagada y no podes vivir ni con él, ni sin él. Gracias por leer este fic y dejar tu opinión. Feliz Navidad.

**Mery:** Gracias a ti por alimentar este fic con tus lindos comentarios. Me gusta que te guste y sobre todo que compartamos el amor por Draco… secuestrémoslo : P… yo lo pedí por Navidad, más vale que Santa me lo traiga…. Feliz Navidad.

**Abril:** Dejar un review y encargárselo a Santa…. Muy bueno tu comment…Gracias por leer este fic… Feliz Navidad!

**Andrux:** Gracias por pasarte por esta historia y dejar tu opinión. Perdona el tiempo de espera! Besitos y Feliz Navidad.

Probablemente publique con atraso pero lo haré porque quiero terminar esta historia antes de irme. Gracias por sus reviews, ustedes son el motor de este fic.

Feliz Navidad, que todos sus deseos su cumplan y a que a cada una de nosotras nos llegue un Malfoy para uso personal.

Pásense si quieren por mi flog ( triple W . fotolog . com / aesiia)(sin espacios)que les dejé un agradecimiento.

Un besazo y cariños…

Pau

p/d: Dale al "Go" para que Draco te deje para su uso personal XD.


	7. Desmoronamientos

Sentido nº 10: "Sentido común"

Recomendación musical: Rakim y Ken ft. Con Daddy Yankee "Me matas" (Remix)

* * *

Desmoronamientos:

Hermione no sabía como sentirse.

Por momentos sentía ira y enojo, otros aversión hacia Malfoy, y la mayor parte del tiempo, hastío y aburrimiento.

Había vuelto a ser ella en esos días que él parecía haber acatado la orden de dejarla en paz, pero no lo creía muy buena idea.

No tenía ganas de nada, todo para ella era gris como antes, porque quisiera o no aceptarlo, ese jueguito que hacía con Malfoy la mantenía viva, despierta, por eso, una parte de ella, moría de ganas de que él se acercara y la acorralara contra una pared.

-¿Decías, Harry?- preguntó al darse cuenta que el moreno le hablaba.

-Decía que te ves un poco distraída el día de hoy- contestó mirándole con ternura.

-No es nada, es que no dormí bien ayer en la noche… Crooshanks estaba un poco molesto…-terminó no muy convencida.

-Pues ve a acostarte si quieres, son las 5:30, Hermione y que yo sepa tienes todos los deberes al día y mañana no tenemos Encantamientos así que puedes dejarlos para mañana y descansar…

-Gracias, Harry-contestó con un fingido bostezo.

Lo menos que tenía era sueño, en realidad era pánico de quedarse sola en algún pasillo y que Draco le atacara.

Lo vio acercarse a lo lejos y comenzó a agilizar su marcha hacia las escaleras.

Subía tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Tenía el cabello atado en una coleta, las mejillas arreboladas, jadeante por el esfuerzo, con la camisa zafada de la pollera y ésta subiéndose bastante arriba por sus muslos.

Draco pensó que nunca la había visto tan humana y más que eso… tan_ apetecible_.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos y la abordó justo cuando la escalera comenzó a moverse y cambiar de lugar, desembocando en uno de los pasillos que daba al ala oeste del pasillo.

-¿Te gustan los deportes?-inquirió burlón cortándole el paso.

-Muévete Malfoy- lo apartó de un empujón y dobló el recodo para tomar el camino que la llevara al ala este.

-¿Apurada también?

-Muero de sueño y de ganas que desaparezcas… como no puedo cumplir mi segundo deseo, voy a dormir un rato- contestó ácida sin darse vuelta.

-Tu cuerpo no decía lo mismo cuando me acercaba a ti, Hermione- sabía que susurrar su nombre desencadenaría una reacción hacia él…

-Por más que digas Hermione, lo repitas y lo escribas… no tiene ninguna importancia ni para ti ni para mí… así que Malfoy vuelve a usar mi apellido como antaño, por favor.

-No lo haré y tampoco te dejaré en paz… tu y yo tenemos un trato- expresó agitado por tener que correrla por medio castillo.

-¿Qué trato?¿el ignorarnos mutuamente por a la vez mutuo acuerdo? Creí que eso estaba más que claro- seguía avanzando pero a decir verdad no sabía muy bien porque no recordaba haber transitado esa parte de Hogwarts nunca.

-El que probaras que no soy impotente- su voz sonaba cada vez más fuerte, así que la Gryffindor, aumentó la rapidez de sus pasos.

-Ya lo probaste con esa Ravenclaw, ya salvaste tu honor… ¡¿Qué rayos pretendes de mí?! – Draco no esperaba que ella se diese vuelta tan violentamente, así que tuvo que echar el cuerpo hacia atrás, tratando de clavar sus pies al piso para impedir caer sobre ella.

-Pretendo que cumplas tu parte del trato… si mal no recuerdo tu estabas de acuerdo con probar…

-¿Por qué conmigo?¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que tenga que probarlo¡Tienes miles corriendo tras de ti y vienes por una sabelotodo que has odiado desde que pisaste el castillo!- los ojos marrones de Hermione, normalmente tranquilos y dulces, destellaron un brillo de enojo e ira en niveles nunca antes vistos.

-Porque no deseo a nadie más que a ti, Hermione- volvió a decir con voz melosa y sutil, aproximándose lentamente a ella como gato que acecha un ratón.

-Ese jueguito ve y hazlo con otra… ya te dije Malfoy, por mí puedes repetir mi nombre hasta que te quedes sin voz… no me interesa… lee mis labios… NO ME INTERESA- vocalizó cada palabra con gestos de quien está tratando con alguien recientemente sordo, sabiendo que estaba probando los nervios de acero de él… y dentro suyo, muy dentro suyo, le encantó poder burlarse de él y hacerle creer que ese jueguito no le encantaba.

-Eres buena en todo…excepto en mentir, Granger- miró los labios de la leona con tanto ardor que Hermione pudo afirmar que le cosquilleaban hasta provocarle picazón. Porque sabía a la perfección que cosquilleaban por algo y ese algo, era el reclamo de ellos hacia los labios de Malfoy.

No supo en que justo momento él comenzó a besarla pero sí supo que pensó que se desmayaría.

Los labios de Draco eran tan finos, tan suaves y húmedos que no pudo aguantar mucho más y accediendo a las súplicas de la lengua del Slytherin, abrió la boca para él.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y dieron comienzo a una danza apasionada, caliente y explosiva que la dejaba sin respiración sin aliento, sin pensamientos, que hacía que olvidara todo, el lugar donde estaban, lo que tenía que hacer, su propio nombre.

Draco notó con satisfacción el perfecto instante donde ella sucumbió al placer y dejó de tener los brazos laxos a sus costados para ponerlos tras su nuca.

Sonrió interiormente y se dedicó a redoblar la intensidad del beso, haciéndolo más pasional, más salvaje, más erótico.

Con sus manos recorrió desde los hombros de Hermione hasta sus caderas sin vacilar, las dejó quietas un santiamén hasta que ella paró de temblar por el escalofrío que la caricia le produjo y se dedicó a levantar el fino sweater que tenía puesto.

Sólo cuando logró sonsacarle el primer gemido, cortó el contacto, tanto el de su mano como el de su boca y alejándose unos centímetros para ver su rostro, constató con deleite que todo lo que quería lograr, lo había conseguido.

Sus ojos color marrón habían cambiado de color, estaban más oscuros, con sus pupilas dilatas, sus labios estaban rojos, hinchados y para su opinión, muy _besables,_ sus mejillas estaban carmesíes y su pecho subía y bajaba con precipitación, permitiéndole oír que su respiración era agitada y entrecortada.

-Esto es lo mínimo que probarás de mí hoy, Granger…. Si pienso enseñarte lo que le hice padecer a la Ravenclaw, pierde cuidado que será día a día, para que puedas recrearlo una y otra vez y vengas a mí, pidiendo más, aplicarás el sentido común después de sentir deseo y ver que te hago falta- hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza a modo de saludo y se alejó con paso decidido y postura elegante.

Hermione cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse.

Al volver un poco en sí, se dio cuenta que estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta de su Sala Común y que posiblemente habían estado tentando al destino de poder ser vistos.

Trató de aplacar el sentimiento de frustración por no poder seguir besándole y caminó sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban fuertemente.

"Vengas a mi… te hago falta"… las frases se agolpaban en su cerebro tratando de ser interpretadas por su racionalidad que parecía drogada por un placebo muy poderoso.

No volveré a él si eso es lo que tiene en mente- se dijo orgullosa, conociendo a la perfección que si no fuera porque tenía dignidad-algo debía quedarle- ya hubiera ido corriendo a su boca.

Se encaminó hacia las escaleras y cerró la puerta con rabia y alegría a la vez, tratando de no sonreír y querer gritar simultáneamente.

La leona que llevaba dentro rugió fiera cuando se dio cuenta que todo su castillo de frialdad comenzaba a desmoronarse… que inevitablemente Sí había caído en sus redes y por mal que le pese, estaba enamorándose del ególatra, elitista y capullo, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

¿Cómo va? Aviso que la canción no me convencía pero luego de escuchar más de 10 temas para ver cual era el más indicado decidí quedarme con esa.

Karyta 34: Gracias por leer ese capítulo! Y si Draco se las cobró, espero que te haya gustado este. Un beso y feliz año para ti!

Katty: Gracias por estar niña! Feliz año nuevo para vos que la empieces de 10!

Abril: Gracias por tu comment… yo también quería un Draco para Navidad pero el viejo rata de Noel no trajo nada ¬¬… espero poder terminar esta historia antes del 8 ó 9 de enero que es cuando me voy de viaje… no quiero dejarles con la duda :P

Gracias todas por leer, tanto a las que dejaron el review como las que se mantuvieron en las sombras.

A esta historia sólo le quedan 3 capis, así que espero poder terminarlo rapidito, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia.

Feliz año nuevo para todas, que venga colmado de bendiciones y alegrías para ustedes.

Con cariño,

Paulita

P/D: dale al "Go" para que Draco te bese de ese modo y te diga que volverás a sus pies de un modo u otro XD


	8. Papelitos

Sentido Nº 9: sentido del humor.

* * *

Papelitos:

El corredor lleno de alumnos parecía haberse multiplicado por tres o cuatro veces más de lo normal.

Hermione pasó en medio de Ron y Harry hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-¿ Por qué tanto bullicio hay allí, saben algo?- la castaña dejó sus cosas en el banco a su costado y se preparó para comer.

-Creo que están los nombres de quienes pasaron las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Hufflepuff- contestó Harry mirando su plato con detenimiento.

-ahh- eso fue todo lo que escucharon de su boca por un largo rato.

Al llegar a la clase de Snape, ella temblaba de frío, así que Ron predispuesto se sacó su capa y rodeó con ella los hombros de la castaña.

-Creo que te estás enfermando- le susurró el ojiverde mientras entraban en la clase.

-No, es sólo que no pensé que soplaría tanto viento.

Se sentaron en los lugares habituales y el profesor comenzó a hablar.

Luego de unos minutos, Hermione estornudó.

Y volvió a hacerlo.

Y otra vez más.

Y otra.

-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por interrumpir mi clase y llenarla de gérmenes- dijo Severus con el rostro en un rictus de rabia e irritación.

-No se puede quitar puntos por ello, Profesor- expuso la Gryffindor con la voz tomada.

-Pues es mi clase y en ella hago y deshago como quiero, Srta. Granger y ahora por favor…¡Silencio!- su túnica hizo un frufrú leve al darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar entre las filas.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de profundo odio y rencor hacia el Profesor de Pociones y volvieron a trabajar.

De pronto, un papel atravesó el aire, dando por completo en la mollera de ella que hizo que se llevara la mano a la cabeza.

Lo tomó cuidadosamente y lo abrió con su corazón latiendo violentamente ante la fuerte sensación de que ya sabía de quien era.

"_A lo mejor necesites un remedio más efectivo que una poción revitalizadora¿no crees?_

_D.M"_

Se dio vuelta y buscó su rostro. La miraba serio pero con un amago de sonrisa que lo hacía muy sexy.

Estaba medio sentado, medio recostado sobre su silla, con las piernas estiradas, las mangas de su camisa remangadas sobre sus antebrazos, con la punta de la pluma rozando el suelo y con el flequillo rubio platinado cubriéndole parcialmente sus ojos color gris. En una pose sexy, porque… ¡joder! Él _era_ sexy y a eso no había con que darle.

Entrecerró los ojos observándole mientras se mordía el labio y abrió el papelito nuevamente, dispuesta a responder.

"_No gracias, pero creo firmemente que Madame Pomfrey lo solucionará rápidamente. HG"_

Lo tiró disimuladamente y fingió estar leyendo concienzudamente del pizarrón cuando Snape fijó su vista en ella.

Se sintió un murmullo de una risilla contenida y el rasgueo de una pluma sobre el pergamino.

Otra vez, un papelito rebotó contra su cabello.

"_La enfermera es enfermera…conoce lo básico"_

Tomó la pluma e intentó dejar de repiquetear su pie contra el suelo del salón.

"_Perdón, no sabía que estaba hablando con el licenciado en conocimientos del mundo"_

Se escucha el sonido de pergamino rasgado y el suave mecer de la punta de la pluma sobre el material.

"_es que yo sé muchas cosas que tu no…y ella menos"_

Hermione ríe sin poderse contener… ¿Cuan engreído es?

"_¿Siempre eres así de creído?"_

Otro papel sobre su mano.

"_Siempre y bueno para todas las cosas que llegues a imaginarte"_

Hermione se ruboriza por el derrotero que la conversación comienza a tomar.

"_¿Y a que viene eso? Yo no pregunté."_

"_Pero puedo firmar que te mueres de la curiosidad"- _Draco clava sus ojos en la figura de ella. Está encorvada sobre el papelito, tratando de taparlo con su cuerpo. Sus piernas lucen un perfecto escalofrío justo cuando él las mira, y toda ella, se sacude inconteniblemente hasta que se le pasa. Y él…él sólo es una máquina de imaginarse momentos donde podría ponerle la piel así.

"_Prefiero seguir en la ignorancia, gracias". _Hermione se estiró y levantó una ceja en señal de desafío contenido.

"_¿Ignorancia o miedo a saber?"_- el rubio interpela sobre el papel con el gesto clásico que hace al instante de poner nervioso a alguien. O sea, sonríe, entrecierra los ojos y levanta el mentón.

"_y eso a ti te importa porque…"_

-Hermione¿con quién te estás mandando papelitos?- Harry toma uno y comienza a leer. Ella en estado de desesperación no puede hacer más que abalanzarse sobre Harry e intentar sacárselo de las manos.

-¿Puedo saber qué rayos están haciendo en mi clase¡Correctamente sentados! Esto no es un lugar donde las parejitas vienen a abrazarse, Sr. Potter y Srta. Granger, esto es un lugar donde se viene a aprender, independientemente que el cerebro les de para esa función o no- fulminó a Harry con la mirada.- 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor cada uno y ahora silencio.

La castaña no volvió a mirar a su amigo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que pudo susurrar un atropellado "lo siento".

"_No creí que fueras tan demostrativa con tus amigos, Granger"_

Hermione bufó irritada, por culpa de ese idiota le habían sacado puntos a su casa.

"_Soy así con los que quiero, Malfoy, sobre todo con los que me quieren a mi también."_

"_Pues te advierto, que Potter si vuelve a tocarte le hará compañía al Calamar"_

La Gryffindor palideció y volvió su rostro para mirarlo, pero no pudo porque él ya había dejado la clase al tocar el timbre.

Tragó en seco y se cuestionó si era puro sentido del humor o inmensos celos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en contestar.

Es que el viaje, el no tener una computadora a mi disposición tantas horas como quisiera me trabaron mucho.

Espero que les haya gustado, es medio simplón porque no les voy a mentir, me había olvidado de este sentido y no sabía como desarrollarlo, el próximo va a ser picante.

¡Las quiero! Gracias por leer y esperar.

A propósito, este capítulo no tiene música porque no encontré ninguna que me gustase y que sobre todo encajase con este pedacito de historia.

Adiós.

Suerte en todo!

Paulita


	9. Susurros

Sentido nº 3: Oído

Recomendación musical: "Miss independent" Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Susurros:

Una vez más Hermione perdió el hilo de lo que McGonagall decía.

Miró su pergamino y al verlo por la mitad se dedicó a terminar su trabajo, pero era en vano, eran dos palabras y la sonrisa de él, una definición y sus ojos, el rasgueo de su pluma y la calidez de su piel en los papelitos que volaban a su banco.

Habían pasado dos días desde el acontecimiento en el aula de Snape y como todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos, la tormenta se había calmado, dejándole la sensación de que era sólo una paz falsa, porque podía asegurar que la verdadera tempestad aún no se había desatado.

La campana sonó y agradeció el cielo el poder salir y tomar aire.

Colgándose la mochila al hombro, caminó lento y pausado permitiendo que la fresca brisa matutina despierte su cerebro adormilado de tantos recuerdos.

Uno que otro alumno le empujó con violencia al pasar a su lado, pero no le molestó.

Sólo siguió caminando.

Sintió que su estómago rugía y decidió alimentarle.

Encaminó sus pies al Gran Comedor y reprimió con fuerza una sonrisa al ver que una cabeza rubia venía entre la marea de alumnos.

El perfume embriagador de Draco Malfoy anegó sus sentidos y cerró los ojos en un gesto total de entrega y satisfacción y por eso sonrió sin pensarlo.

-¿Te alegras de verme, Herms?- la voz de Luna la sobresaltó y medio aturdida aún, asintió poco convencida. En pocos minutos se vio rodeada de Ron, Ginny y Harry y deseó hacerlos desaparecer para quedarse sola frente a él. Pero luego se reprendió severamente por dejar que alguien como Malfoy le hiciera pensar cosas así de sus mejores amigos.

-¿Fuiste a la enfermería ayer, Hermione?- Ginny tocó su brazo como para ver si realmente estaba con ellos y la castaña la miró con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué tendría que ir?

-Según mi hermano y Harry, estabas medio resfriada ayer…

-Ah si fui…- contestó con vaguedad, levantando su cabeza para ver si lograba encontrarlo.

-¿Te dio alguna poción?- Ron rebuscaba en su bolso pero parecía estar esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

_-Para la memoria tal vez…-_ una voz suave y perezosa lamió su oído y cuello con una caricia que la dejó sin pensar por unos segundos.

Malfoy rozó su cuerpo desde su espalda hasta la cadera de un solo movimiento produciendo en Hermione un temblor fuerte y notorio, del que derivó un jadeo ahogado que fue acallado por una tos fingida por parte de ella.

Mientras pasaba a su lado, Draco tomó la mano de la Gryffindor y la apretó lánguidamente entrelazando sus dedos.

Luego sólo se alejó enderezándose en toda su altura.

Todo pasó en un segundo, pero para ella cada palabra, cada caricia y movimiento se sucedieron en lentas y pausadas horas.

La hora de ir a Runas Antiguas llegó y Hermione se separó de sus amigos para ir a su clase.

-¿perdida?- casi salta del susto al escuchar su voz.

-No, para nada, sé exactamente donde ir- contestó apaciblemente.

-Pero si no te apuras llegaras tarde…

-No sabes mis horarios, Malfoy, y si llego tarde el problema es mío¿no crees?

-Entonces, ya que no te duele que le saquen puntos a tu casa, hagamos que llegues muy tarde-la voz de Draco sonó ronca muy cerca de su oído.

Hermione abrió la boca en un mohín de sorpresa y miró los ojos de Malfoy, grises y turbios fijos en sus labios.

No tuvo tiempo de tomar aire, ni de correrse o de pensar, sólo de sentir.

El rubio hundió sus manos en el cabello eternamente esponjado de ella y la instó a levantar su cabeza.

Luego, sacó su lengua y lamió con ella, el labio inferior de la muchacha que pudo jurar que sus piernas no aguantarían su peso por mucho tiempo más.

Su piel se volvió sensible y ardiente al momento en que Draco besó su cuello con ahínco, dejándola con las ganas de que se apodere de su boca.

Sus manos recorrieron sus brazos, desde los hombros hasta sus manos donde las acarició con lentitud mientras las guiaba hasta posarlas por detrás de su nuca.

Por fin, soltando el aliento sobre la boca anhelante de Hermione que cosquilleó ante la pequeña ráfaga de aire, Malfoy cubrió de caricias húmedas los labios sensibles de ella.

La besó con pasión y dulzura, con violencia y calma, con sentimientos encontrados que no hacían nada por aclararse sino que se oscurecían cada vez más mientras que la intensidad del beso se redoblaba.

Su razón medio apagada le tiró un cable que se convirtió en palabras para que menguara la energía del contacto de sus labios que cada vez se volvía más incontenible y fogoso a partes iguales y pudiera evitar cumplir el sinfín de fantasías que se le pasaban por la cabeza, ahí mismo sobre la raída alfombra.

-Encuéntrame esta noche- beso corto pero apasionado- a las 8- apretón suave de manos- en el tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado- roce de cuerpos.

Y luego se fue, dimitiéndola a la cruda realidad en donde se encontraba con una cita donde no sabía que pasaría… en verdad si lo sabía…pero tenía terror de demostrar que no sabía nada de sexo, porque siendo sinceros, Hermione sí sabía pero a la vez no, había leído tomos y tomos en su preparación muggle pero nada la dispondría para esa noche.

-Yo que tu me doy un baño con esencias florales para tranquilizarme- la Gryffindor se sobresaltó y al mirar a su alrededor la mujer en el cuadro más cercano, le sonrió con descaro.

-Metida- susurró ella, aunque en realidad, la idea no se veía nada mal.

* * *

¡Hola¿Cómo les va? Yo feliz porque mi imaginación cortó sus vacaciones y vino a darme una mano para terminar este fic.

Gracias a Abril, gracias por haber dejado un review, por haberte interesado en esta historia de nuevo aunque yo tarde años en publicar! Muchas, muchas gracias!

Gracias también a Karyta 34, gracias amora por ser tan fiel!, por seguir esta historia!, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas, muchas gracias!

Y ahora si, el próximo capítulo es el último así que creo que no demoraré mucho en publicarlo ahora que estoy con todas las pilas para escribir y hace bastante que lo vengo masticando.

¡Gracias miles!

Se me cuidan, Paulita


	10. Me importas

Sentido nº 1: Tacto

Recomendación Musical: Rose (BSO Titanic) o "Nocturna" de Chopin. (Elijan porque yo escribí con ambas)

* * *

Capítulo X: Me importas:

Hermione entró su habitación y cerró la pobre puerta tan fuerte que su cuarto tembló.

Y es que ella, sin ir más lejos, estaba temblando.

Nunca se hubiera atrevido a decirlo, ni siquiera a pensarlo, pero Malfoy la había dejado con una sensación de frustración que se revolvía en su bajo vientre con ímpetu.

Y encima, por sobre todas las cosas, estaba excitada, porque para qué mentir, los besos que se habían dado minutos atrás, no habían sido ni castos ni pudorosos y mucho menos fáciles de olvidar como tampoco era sencillo, intentar borrar la picazón en sus labios.

Estaba hecha toda una quinceañera enamorada y no podía negarlo, porque su cuerpo no quería _negarlo ni esconderlo. _

Caminó unos pasos y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

El espejo le devolvió un reflejo distinto. Porque ella había cambiado, si vida se había transformado por él… por Draco Malfoy.

Tenía las mejillas arreboladas, las pupilas color marrón oscurecidas y bastante dilatadas y su respiración no se calmaba por más que respiraba hondo una y otra vez.

Murmuró un leve _"Fermaportus" _y abrió la canilla de la ducha.

Dudaba que alguien entrara en su habitación, ya que nadie en su sano juicio se iría de clases en plena semana previa a los Éxtasis pero ella ya no tenía juicio…porque podía firmar que Draco se lo había robado a fuerza de besos.

Llenó la bañadera casi hasta el tope y mezclando varias esencias que había en las estanterías del baño, se quitó la ropa y se metió.

El agua caliente pareció relajar cada uno de sus músculos y de paso aclarar su mente.

Dio vuelta el rostro y buscó su reloj entre la ropa del suelo.

6:45 pm.

_Mejor apurar este preliminar antes de que acabe conmigo_- se dijo no muy convencida.

Salió del agua y se cambió.

Pero Hermione si hubiese conocido lo que realmente _es_ un preliminar al estilo Malfoy nunca diría de nuevo "mejor apurar".

7:57 PM.

Draco se recostó en la pared esperando por ella.

Se había vestido elegante, puesto su mejor perfume y peinado de la manera más sexy… y todo por ella.

Porque no debía admitirlo- _en realidad no quería_- admitirlo, pero esa Gryffindor le había hecho algo…había dejado de pensar en una poción o un encantamiento porque de la forma que sus labios respondían a sus besos, bajo un hechizo seguro que no estaba.

La vio llegar y sus ojos grises resplandecieron por un momento con un fulgor peligroso.

Llevaba unos jeans bastante ajustados con una remera que marcaba todos sus atributos y olía… olía perfectamente bien.

-Pensé que no vendrías- susurró caminando hacia ella.

-Me lo planteé seriamente… ¿Qué querías?- dio un paso hacia atrás y levantó su rostro, mostrándose decidida.

-No sería muy caballero de mi parte si te digo todas las cosas que quiero contigo, _Hermione…_

- Vamos Malfoy, di lo que quieres, no tengo toda la noche- siendo sinceros tenía toda la noche para él y las siguientes de la siguiente también, pero eran tan grandes los nervios que le carcomían el estómago que no podía hacer otra cosa que demorar lo que seguramente vendría.

-¿Estás segura?- volvió a acercarse a ella y esta vez Hermione no se movió.

-Si- respondió altanera.

-Tú lo pediste…

En menos de lo que levanta vuelo una snitch, Draco la tomó por las caderas y la hizo chocar contra él.

La miró directamente a los ojos, diciéndole todo y a la vez nada y la chica pensó que se incendiaría si Malfoy seguía acariciando de esa forma tan irregular y apasionante su espalda, sin mencionar el hecho de que su cercanía la estaba mareando y comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo infernal en sus labios.

El rubio acercó su cara con mucha parsimonia y sin dejar de mirarla, apresó uno de sus labios con su boca y Hermione gimió, si gimió… tan femenina y dulce que Draco recibió un duro golpe a su aguante y ganas de ir despacio….porque con ella así, de esa manera, tan entregada y dócil a sus encantos, esperando y respondiendo como lo hacía, dificultaba cada uno de los pasos que se había propuesto seguir.

Las manos de la muchacha parecieron cobrar vida y fueron directo al cabello de él, donde jaló permitiéndose descargar un poco de todo lo que sentía.

Y no hubo más espera.

Una de las manos blanquecinas y largas de Draco se movió sensualmente hasta la nuca de Hermione, donde la acarició con afecto y atrajo su boca a la de él.

Calentó con sus labios los de ella y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la muchacha abrió su boca para él…y esa sensación lo dejó sin pensar por unos microsegundos.

Su boca era tan suave y cálida que su piel se erizó y no pudiendo contenerse introdujo su lengua, experta, acariciando cada rincón con lentitud, con una paciencia que estaba poniendo a prueba los nervios de Hermione. Buscó sin desesperarse su compañera y cuando la encontró, la tocó apenas, rozándola con su punta y pidiéndole en un mudo reclamo que se despierte y le conteste.

Lamió el hueco que estaba escondido bajo la lengua de lo-que-fuera-Hermione-en -esos-momentos- en-su-vida y sintió con satisfacción como ella clavaba sus cortas uñas en sus hombros mandando inmediatamente señales al sur de su cuerpo.

La Gryffindor no pudo más que suspirar para aliviar tensiones y opinar muy, pero para muy adentro suyo que eso tendría que estar prohibido… pero mucho no le duró ese momentáneo signo de lucidez porque sin darle permiso alguno, su lengua le contestó tímida a Malfoy y ese rayo de deseo que se apostó en su vientre fue como un relámpago que durante una tormenta ilumina un sector oscuro pero que luego tras un segundo vuelve a sumirse en penumbras hasta que vuelva la luz.

Y en su fuero interior, Hermione rogó que nunca volviera la luz.

Sin ver, el rubio la condujo hasta la pared más cercana y apoyándose sobre ella, separó sus bocas, algo que lo hizo sentirse muy enfermo y débil…pero que NUNCA admitiría, susurró con voz grave: _"peras de olmo dormido_" y capturó la boca de la chica de nuevo, que tuvo que dejar de preguntarse dónde la estaba llevando.

Como si él le hubiese leído el pensamiento dijo sobre sus labios _"confía en mí"_

Y ella, confió en él. Con cuerpo y alma, con mente y raciocinio. Con todo lo que era ser Hermione Granger.

Entraron a la habitación dando tumbos y Draco le dio una patada a la puerta para cerrarla.

Eso que sentía por ella lo estaba asfixiando y comprendió que si no se lo decía ya, no podría continuar besándola y acariciándola, percibía como si ella con sus besos y su manera tan inocente de actuar infringiera en él un peso invisible que no lo dejaba disfrutarla.

-Hermione- murmuró abriendo los ojos y observando su rostro.

-Mhm…

-Hermione, mírame- su voz denotó un tono tiránico mezclado con uno de súplica.

-Qué- la chica obedeció y sus ojos marrones, se fijaron en los grises de él.

-Me…- esa palabra de mierda se le trababa en la boca- importas- no pudo sostener su mirada, la posó en la pared.

- A mi también me importas…- Draco la observó con detenimiento y sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. No era capricho lo que tenía con ella, ni obseso deseo (aunque un poco de eso había también) sino era algo más grande, algo que se le trababa la lengua si quería llamarlo por su nombre. Algo que le daba terror, sobre todo porque toda su vida se rió de quienes hablaban acerca de ello.

La besó. Pero no demandó en el beso ni buscó impacientarla, ni desesperarla. Sólo la besó.

Le demostró a fuerza de suaves roces de labios y lengua todo lo que no podía poner en palabras y pudo jurar que Hermione le entendió y fue por eso, que su conciencia, o algo más que latía de su lado izquierdo apresuradamente, lo dejó tranquilo.

Las manos de ella vagaron por su espalda y tuvo que respirar hondo para no jadear.

Apoyó todo su peso en ella y restregó sus caderas sensualmente contra las suyas, hasta que sintió como la Gryffindor respondía el gesto, volviéndole loco.

Deslizó sus manos por sus curvas hasta que las posó en su cadera y comenzó a buscar el final de su remera. Investigó con dedos suaves su piel caliente y ardiente y se recordó mentalmente robarle más de esos pequeños gemidos que Hermione soltaba.

Subió y subió mientras la intensidad del beso se redoblaba. Y la Gryffindor no puso resistencia.

Separó su boca un momento al pasarle la prenda por la cabeza y quedó admirado del brillo que los ojos canela de ella despedían.

Sintió como las manos pequeñas y torpes llegaban a su camisa y apretó los labios para no jadear levemente…porque joder, si bien ella no tenía caricias sensuales, su inocencia y lentitud para hacer lo que estaba haciendo provocaba demencia instantánea.

Posó sus manos sobre las de ella pero tuvo que sacarlas en el momento al sentirlas explorar su pecho con curiosidad y timidez mezcladas.

Y supo que era el momento, porque no se iba a presentar así de nuevo.

Le dijo todo con una mirada y sin pensarlo demasiado la llevó caminando de espaldas hacia la cama.

Percibió la dureza del colchón en sus gemelos y la respiración entrecortada de Hermione sobre su cuello.

-Tranquila- le susurró espontáneamente y luego corrió la vista cuando ella levantó su cabeza para mirarle. Eso le iba a costar caro… estaba dejando ver más allá de lo que se mostraba siempre…y con ella.

Bajó su rostro con los ojos cerrados como si temiera encontrarse con los orbes castaños de la Gryffindor y cubrió su boca con paciencia y cadencia, despertando sensaciones, encendiendo en ella la pasión que sabía que escondía.

Cayeron sobre la cama y Draco enseguida hizo envión con su cuerpo y quedó arriba.

Se aseguró de quitarle todos los miedos e inseguridades a fuerza de besos. Se las ingenió con labios, lengua y manos de hacerle sentir calor, fuego y desesperación a partes iguales hasta que notó con orgullo como Hermione tironeaba su cabello con premura y se arqueaba contra él respirando ruidosamente.

Bajó por su cuello y lamió donde la sangre latía desbocadamente y luego se dirigió a ese punto tan sensible como lo es el hombro.

Descendió más y sin dejar de dar pequeños besos a su pecho que se hinchó bajo su caricia llevó las manos de Hermione, inertes sobre las sábanas, a su espalda.

Tragó en seco cuando vio su sujetador y respiró hondo tratando de controlarse, si seguía así terminaría arrancándole el pantalón con los dientes y apoderándose de su niñez en pocos segundos.

Buscó la aprobación de ella pero no la encontró, porque lo que vio le sacudió interiormente.

Hermione tenía la cabeza firmemente apoyada en la almohada, echada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y el labio inferior poniéndose rojo por sus dientes que lo apretaban sin compasión apunto ya, de rasgar su piel.

Inconsciente llevó una mano hacia su boca y sonsacando un gemido de ambas gargantas, rozó con la punta de su dedo el labio que al instante fue liberado.

Escondió su rostro conmocionado por lo que había hecho y siguió camino.

Era cómico lo que sentía. Él haciendo eso era cómico. Le estaba haciendo el amor sin reparo alguno y se preocupaba por demostrar más o menos sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Se insultó para sus adentros y se demandó dejar de hacer idioteces.

No podía negar que no le pasara algo con Granger porque era evidente.

Su cuerpo actuaba sólo, su boca se manejaba independiente y su razón se había ido de viaje y sin embargo, era feliz… porque estando así, sintiéndose el primero y siéndolo, le elevaba el ego hacia las nubes y a la vez el estrujaba un órgano vital que muchos asocian con San Valentín y sus estúpidas celebraciones.

¡Qué mierda!- se dijo- la quiero y punto. Y ese era_ un_ punto… de todos lo que tenía en la lista de lo que sentía por Hermione Granger, por la sabelotodo, marisabidilla, mandona, inteligente, orgullosa, valiente, temeraria, dulce e inocente, su- _casi_- Hermione Granger.

Lamió son fuerza el comienzo de su seno y llevó sus manos hacia su espalda, dónde la alzó a penas y desprendió su sujetador.

La escuchó respirar fuerte y temblar en sus manos y por tercera vez tuvo que pararse quieto antes de convertirse en una fiera.

Besó con dulzura sus labios entreabiertos y luego volvió a bajar.

Acarició con reverencia cada uno de sus senos, mimándolos, tocándolos, llevando su boca a ellos y probando el sabor de su cuerpo que era adictivo.

Su vientre se contrajo al instante cuando Draco pasó su lengua en zigzag hasta que se topó con el comienzo de su jean.

Con manos temblorosas y sudorosas forcejó con el botón hasta que unas mucho más pequeñas y calientes vinieron a su rescate y lo abrieron en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Le sonrió cómplice y la vio enrojecer hasta la raíz de su cabello.

El rubio sacó sus pantalones con una cortesía abrumadoramente placentera que Hermione analizó seriamente el tomarse la temperatura… porque de seguro tenía fiebre.

Siseó levemente al sentir como Malfoy acariciaba sus piernas desde sus pantorrillas, pasando por sus piernas, recorriéndolas por entero, despertando cosquilleos insoportables en su piel ya sean en la cara interior o exterior de sus muslos.

Se arqueó completamente cuando los dedos expertos de Draco cayeron entre sus piernas como agua en los pétalos de una rosa que se escurre lentamente hasta que acaba en la hierba… y así fue como sintió morirse y volver a nacer.

Totalmente abochornado por la gran ventaja que había tomado, volvió sobre su boca y murmuró: -lo siento-

Hermione abrió sus ojos de par en par y le miró fijamente sin comprender en absoluto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó apenas audiblemente.

-¿No te molestó?- jamás se había sentido tan temeroso y vulnerable a su respuesta.

-No.

Escondió el suspiro de alivio en la concavidad de su cuello y la besó hasta que estuvo seguro de que no recordaba su nombre.

Dejó que ella jugueteara con la prendedura de su pantalón y que se coloreara entera al momento de abrirlo pero no permitió que siguiera.

Mordió las yemas de sus dedos con anhelo y gracia hasta que Hermione suspiró rendida.

Se separó de ella y sintió todo lo que no había sentido antes.

El frío de la habitación caló en sus huesos, el ruido del ambiente le sobresaltó, se cuestionó el por qué de las lámparas apagadas y también el cómo no se dio cuenta de que estaban a oscuras, el desde cuándo pasó por su mente al notar que podía ver sus gestos y mohines aún en la semi- penumbra y se tranquilizó al reconocer un leve rayo plateado de luna que se colaba por la pequeña ventana.

Volvió sobre Hermione con cariño y acariciándola y besándola nuevamente, encendió la llama que necesitaba para continuar con el último paso antes de la posesión total.

Levantó su rostro advirtiendo seriedad y disposición en la cara rosada y expectante de la muchacha en transición a ser mujer.

-¿Estás segura?- su voz sonó ronca y gutural.

-Si- se elevó apenas y alcanzando con ternura la boca de Malfoy, le robó un beso que demostraba entrega íntegra e íntima también.

Él condujo una mano entumecida hacia las piernas de Hermione y lentamente las separó. Se acomodó entre ellas y en un movimiento fuerte pero considerado se adentró en su interior traspasando toda barrera corporal.

Escuchó con pesar como la Gryffindor sollozó de dolor y buscó su mirada, aterrorizado.

-Hermione…mírame…¿te hice mucho daño?¿te sientes bien?¿Quieres que pare?

-No- fue lo único que pudo decir entre tanto dolor e incomodidad. Sentía que algo se desgarraba en sus profundidades y que una cosa dura y suave latía en su interior.

Clavó las uñas con esmero en la espalda de él tratando de hacerle sentir la mínima parte de sufrimiento y se mordió el labio con fuerza hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.

Y luego… luego de la tormenta siempre viene la calma.

Y vino la paz.

Draco escudriñó con temor cada nimio rasgo en la cara de ella y sonrió aliviado cuando vio que ella hacia lo mismo.

-¿Mejor?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella sólo sonrió.

Acercó su rostro al de la joven y besó la lágrima que recorría su mejilla para después comenzar con el movimiento.

La castaña empezó a acompañarle, llevando sus caderas al encuentro de las del Slytherin y después de vertiginosos minutos en los que no se animó a abrir los ojos por miedo a encontrar la habitación dando vueltas, cayó en un abismo de colores satinados y espiralados abrazada a su espalda como náufrago a la orilla.

Experimentó una sensación que la dejó sin pensar, ni respirar porque su mundo tal y como lo había conocido había dejado de existir para dar paso al placer, a una corriente de emociones ingrávidas e inquietantes.

Besó la línea de la mandíbula de Draco con simpatía y le observó tratando de memorizar cada rasgo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- él le robó un beso corto e intenso que la dejó pensar. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos de alegría, su cuerpo aún sufría espasmos de placer y sentía hormigueo constante en la palma de sus manos como así también en los pies.

-Muy bien- quiso desperezarse pero la fuerza del abrazo de oso que Draco le daba, no le permitió hacer un movimiento completo y libre ya que parecía temeroso de que se escape o se esfume-¿Y tu?

-Excelente- la manera seria y decidida con que lo dijo no hizo más que hacer reír con ganas a Hermione.-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó haciendo una mueca mientras hacía cosquillas aquí y allá, produciendo patadas y manotazos al aire que gracias a la rapidez de Malfoy, evitaron que lleguen a zonas sensibles.

-Eres muy bueno conmigo, Draco- Hermione le miró con tanta dulzura y afecto que Draco sintió que algo en interior se removió.

-Es porque…- sino lo decía ahora, jamás lo haría… si por él fuera lo callaría por un tiempo más pero había algo en su mirada castaña que no le dejaba en paz, que había dormido un momento antes de hacerle el amor pero que ahora volvía a la carga con renovadas energías haciéndole sentir para el culo- Te quiero- cerró los ojos e hizo un mohín con la boca como un niño que sabe que cometió una travesura y también que recibirá un castigo por ello.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- el hecho de que no contestara lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado decir fue como una bofetada- Yo…- su voz sonó tímida y renuente- también te quiero-

Y a Malfoy se le trastocó el mundo. Cuatro simples palabras y toda su vulnerabilidad se había ido al diablo para dejarlo con una sensación de euforia y alegría que lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

La miró a los ojos y un batallón de preguntas asedió su mente adormecida.

¿Cómo le decía que tenía ganas de hacerle el amor en todas las formas y maneras posibles porque lo traía de la cabeza¿Cómo diantres le aseguraba que no lo hacía para usarla y nada más¿Cómo hacía para borrar el pasado y comenzar de nuevo?

Porque quisiera o no aceptarlo, esa chica había logrado hechizarlo, embrujarlo, lo que sea, y si no era así que baje Merlín, Morgana y quien sea a decírselo y aún así no iba a creérselo.

Con su swim al caminar, esa forma tan peculiar de mover sus caderas, sus piernas al compás de su cuerpo, que ahora que lo conocía, sentía la necesidad de llenarlo de pegatinas que aseguraran que era de él y nadie en toda la tierra podía tocarlo, le producía cosas fuertes, imágenes tórridas de maneras y maneras de besarla y acariciarla, de hacerle perder el control invadían su mente a cada instante, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier clase y momento del día para no decir, que se pasaba el día pensando en ella… ¡vamos! Eso ya no era querer, era algo más grande, porque amor… amor se quedaba corto.

Se aterró al darse cuenta de que su plan había fallado estrepitosamente, de que no había podido lastimarla, ni hacerla sufrir sino que con el paso de los meses, ella se había vuelto su perdición y salvación, su pensamiento continuo, su única razón para levantarse en las mañanas y olvidar el futuro que se le venía encima.

Su boca tan húmeda y dócil, siempre atenta a aprender nuevos trucos, sus manos suaves que lo hacían perder la razón de a pedazos… toda ella…lo había cautivado y ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo, porque además, Hermione, era la bruja más inteligente de su edad y ya se habría dado cuenta de lo cursi que se había vuelto por ella… había cambiado, si señores, Draco Malfoy había cambiado por Hermione Granger…pero tampoco la pavada, no iba a rescatar gatos de los árboles ni a atender a niños golpeados, o ir a misionar al África, no, no… había cambiado con ella y por ella, pero sólo en la intimidad de su refugio.

Hermione le miró a los ojos y pareció comprender al instante lo que sucedía dentro de la mente de Draco.

-Draco¿te encuentras bien?- se sentía incómoda bajo el peso de su mirada y no sabía como interpretarla.

-Si

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?- gracias al cielo, era ella la que había preguntado, le estaba sacando un peso de encima…aunque ahora le tocaba contestar y se cuestionó seriamente si era más fácil la respuesta que el interrogante.

-¿A qué específicamente le llamas "esto", Hermione?- su cara estaba a unos centímetros y con sólo bajar su mentón podía acariciar sus labios y retrasar la respuesta, pero no lo hizo.

-No lo sé… ¿Qué quieres hacer tu?

-Tampoco lo sé…

-Draco, sé sincero… ¿Qué pretendes hacer con lo que pasó…hoy?- La castaña sabía que era mejor enfrentar la verdad y las consecuencias de sus actos antes de que su conciencia comenzara a chillar pidiendo auxilio.

_¡Bingo!_ Ahora tendría que comenzar con la retahíla de cursilerías.

-Creo que deberíamos vivir lo que nos pasa- se mordió la lengua y evitar decirle: _"Quiero hacerte el amor de aquí hasta que me muera y raptarte para llevarte lejos de todo este lío que es nuestro país"_

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A que quiero estar contigo y punto… ¿Cuántas vueltas más le vas a dar?

Hermione sonrió y besó la mueca de disgusto que se había formado en los labios de Draco, comprendiendo a la perfección el trabajo que le estaba costando decirle eso y le amó aún en su respuesta a medias.

Malfoy sintió que se derretía entre sus brazos y prometió con besos y caricias estar a su lado siempre aún en los tiempos oscuros que tenían por delante.

Y la amó.

Una vez.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno por empezar esto parece más un fic que un drabble, pero el momento de estos dos juntos por primera vez no se me habría ocurrido en 10 años (ni hubiera podido) cortarlo y dejarlas con las ganas.

Al fin llegó el último capítulo y a pesar de que siento alegría porque esta historia se cierra, también tristeza porque no voy a escribir más este fic… obvio que otros si, pero con este me encariñé :P

Gracias a todas las que siguieron este fic y que dejaron o no reviews… no saben lo lindo que fue en cada capítulo ver que ustedes le daban vida con sus comentarios y opiniones.

Gracias y más gracias es lo único que puedo decir para tratar de responder aunque sea una nimia parte de lo que ustedes, mis chicas, dejan en cada pedacito de comentario.

Gracias a Mery, a Abril, a Karyta 34, Andrux, Katty Watson, Minerva, Chibi nina, Lucy C. Evans, Darkred Sun, Jules Richard, Desirable-Hate, Silver plated, Lado Oscuro, Andreaeb182, Priscila, Kakis, Luisiiii y xikl.

Gracias por sus comentarios, por su apoyo, por mantener con vida esta historia, que sin su consentimiento no hubiese tenido futuro ni hubiese vislumbrado un final como este.

Las quiero!

Mucha suerte en todo

Con cariño,

Paulita Granger


End file.
